GHOST
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Alexa Jones used to have a normal life before her life blew up and she was whisked away to an agency called GHOST. Now she and her team have to hunt down people who want her dead. Too bad hormones, school, and an inability to shoot a gun get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no be mine**

Sometimes, I wish my life was boring. I used to have a relatively normal life, with a normal family, normal friends, and normal school. That is, until that fateful first day of junior year. I call it The Day My Life Was Ruined Forever. Yep, capitalized. It was _that_ important. It's the whole reason I'm in The Middle of Nowhere, MI, USA. At least that's what I call this place. Nathan gives me glares whenever I do. Michael just laughs and high-fives me. He doesn't like being stuck here any more than I do.

Maybe I should back up just a bit.

You see, we're personifications of states of America. Nathan's Michigan, Michael's Indiana, and I'm Ohio. Or, at least, I _was_. The old Ohio died (I'm not sure how. Nathan ignores me when I ask, and even Michael will get serious, saying 'Later,'), and I'm apparently her reincarnation. Wonderful. How do the boys know? I look just like her. And that's enough for them, though I think they're jumping to conclusions and are blinded by the fact that they miss Ohio so much. Michael was like a brother to her, and she and Nathan had sort of a love-hate relationship.

But today I'm going to meet America for the first time, and he'll be able to tell for sure. Nations have this weird sense-thingy that allows them to be able to tell if a person is a personification or not. States' sense aren't as strong, seeing as they aren't completely independent.

Well, you might be wondering how my life went from that of a normal teenage girl to one of a refugee hiding in the Upper Peninsula. It went a little something like this.

_I walked up to the school, not as nervous as one usually gets on their first day of school. You see, I lived in a rather small school district, and the school wasn't very big. I knew it like the back of my hand. I double checked that everything was in my already-doodled on backpack, and walked through the door._

_I was about to walk past my locker, already full with my book, binders, and other random crap that I deemed necessary for school, when I saw a note taped to my locker. Great. Already have some sort of violation. I stuffed the note in my pocket for later and I pulled out my schedule, found my homeroom, and plunked my stuff down. I looked around. None of my friends were in my homeroom. I was the only one with a last name in this region of the alphabet. I didn't see anyone I didn't already know. Small school'll do that to you. _

_Wait. There in the corner. A blonde kid was leaning against the wall, observing everyone in the class room. He was a new kid, alright, but I hadn't heard about him. Rumors about new kids spread like wildfire in a small town, but all the rumors had been about girls. Nothing about a blonde boy with eyes the color of the Great Lakes and a glare that could freeze a person in their tracks. It was then that I realized he had his eyes trained on me. I replied with the best glare I could muster and flipped him off. That had apparently shocked him, 'cause he widened his eyes and blinked._

_I took the opportunity to see what exactly I had done to get a detention so early in the year, pulling out the now-crumpled sheet. To my surprise, it wasn't a detention slip, but what looked like a letter._

_DEAR ALEXA JONES,_

_ I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME. ANY SECOND, THEY'RE GOING TO COME CRASHING THROUGH MY FRONT DOOR TO TAKE ME TO MY DEATH. THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS NOW. YOU CAN TRUST MICHAEL AND NATHAN AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE AT GHOST. THEY ARE PROBABLY THE ONLY PEOPLE YOU CAN TRUST. BECAUSE IF THE CONTINENT ASSOCIATION KNOWs YOU'RE ALIVE (WHICH THEY PROBABLY DO), THEN THEY'LL WANT YOU DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN GAIN ALL YOUR MEMORIES BACK, AND AT THE SAME TIME, YOUR STATEHOOD. ONCE YOU HAVE THOSE BACK, IT'S GONNA BE A PAIN IN THE NECK TO TRY TO KILL YOU. TRUST GHOST, AND EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT FINE FOR YOU, AND ME._

_ALEXANDRA COLUMBUS JONES,_

_THE STATE OF OHIO_

_Someone really wanted to get on my bad side this year. Really? What kind of idiot would believe something like this? I re-crumpled the note and shoved it into my pocket_

_The teacher entered the room; a crabby old lady that I had last year for pre-al. When she looked at Glare-boy, he imminently made his was towards the only open seat left: the one next to mine. I tried to ignore him. The teacher started role call._

"_David Firmansky."_

"_Here."_

"_Leah Foreste."_

"_Here."_

"_Gregory Heist."_

"_Here."_

_It went on like this for a while until she got to my name._

"_Alexa Jones."_

"_Here," I replied. I was about to drift back to the world of daydreams when the next name was called._

"_Nathan Jones." Some guy had the same last name as me? The Ohio chick who sent me a letter had mentioned a Nathan, but I ignored it. Probably just a coincidence_

"_Here," Glare-boy said, the tone of his voice indicating that he didn't really care. A bunch of girls turned around to see who this new kid was. Most of them had shocked expression on, and I'm still surprised that Kelsey Karkresen didn't faint from the amount of blood leaking from her nose. There is seriously something wrong with that girl. Well, anyways, while most of the girls and a few of the guys were secretly plotting things that I'm sure would end up with them being arrested, I found Nathan studying me again. This time, my glare did nothing. The teacher continued role call. And I gave up, drifting away until the bell rang._

_It turned out that Nathan had every single class with me. Every. Single. Class. By the end of the day, my head had met the tables so many times that I'm pretty sure I lost a couple hundred brain cells. He hadn't really talked much, but there was something about his presence that aggravated me. He also didn't stop stare/ glaring at me. When the final bell rang, I literally leaped up, grabbed my stuff, and dragged Nathan into the hallway and out the front door of the school._

"_What is your problem with me?" I almost-yelled. Nathan held up his hands._

"_Look," he said. "I think I need to explain some things to you. This is gonna sound pretty crazy." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm the personification of Michigan."_

"_Yep, that sounds pretty crazy," I said, then turned away. First the guy had the same last name and schedule as me and annoyed me to hell in only the first day, but now he's claiming to be the persona-whatsits of Michigan? The dude's crazy, I concluded._

"_Wait!" He called. I sped up my pace. "I need to talk to you! You're in danger!" I started running, and didn't look back until I got home. He hadn't followed me, but a feeling in my gut told me that ignoring him had been a bad idea. Oh well. I went inside and made myself a cheese sandwich. My parents were both still at work, and my older sister had left for college a few days ago. I decided to call up my friends and go to the mall._

_We ended up staying a few hours later than we planned, so by the time I walked up the street to my house, it was dark. I could see the lights on and the cars in the driveway, so my parents were home. My mom was most likely making dinner, and I would bet everything that I had that my dad was watching sports or politics._

"_Alexa!" someone called out. I turned around. It was Nathan, panting as he ran up to me "Wait!" I sighed._

"_What do you want now, you creep?" I asked, oozing as much venom into my voice as I could. I had finally gotten the guy out of my mind when he shows up at my house._

"_We have to get away from here!" he yelled. He came up to me, sweat gleaming on his forehead in the low light. Just how far had he run?_

"_Why?" I asked, tilting my head slightly and putting my hands on my hips. Nathan ignored it._

"_We just gotta get away!"_

"_Uh. Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, turning back towards my house._

_That's when it exploded._

Well, after watching my house blow up and my family die, I was kinda shell shocked, and I don't really remember much after that. Nathan called Michael, and they took turns driving me north. When I woke up and finally started talking to them (which was several weeks later. Major trauma), they explained everything to me, and Michael shot Nathan in the head (No, unfortunately, he didn't die) just to prove they were personifications. They told me I was Ohio, and told me people were after me. Of course, I didn't believe them

"Why?" I asked one day.

"They want you dead," Nathan replied, not saying anything else. I got a feeling that was all I was gonna get. He didn't really talk as much as he had at school. Michael, however, was more open. There were nights were we watched movies and danced until we collapsed. It was amazing, and Michael soon became my new best friend. Seeing as I couldn't go back to Ohio and my old friends, who were most likely dead, as depressing as that thought was. I kinda still miss them.

Now we're on our way to Lansing, Nathan's capitol. That's where we'll meet up with Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America. I picture him as some serious mid thirties guy who doesn't take crap from anyone. I end up being dead wrong.

"Al!" Michael calls once we reach the airport unloading place thing. I don't really remember what it's called. What? Don't judge me. "Alfred!" he calls again. I see an arm raise above the crowd, and then Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United Stated of America, steps into view.

"Yo! 'Sup, Mike?" a guy no older than 20 asks. He and Michael exchange fist bumps, then he walks over to me. He looks about the age of my sister, 19-20, and has wheat-colored hair, blue eyes, glasses, a weird cowlick, and a large grin. This is my country? Seriously? He looks more like a college kid than a nation. Then again, America is fairly young by nation standards. I just shrug and shake his outstretched hand.

"So you're our new Ohio?" he asks. I shrug.

"I guess. I didn't really believe Michael and Nathan when they told me."

America looks me over, then smiles. "Yep, you're her. Don't worry, the memories will kick in eventually. Actually dying has happened to me a few times, but the memories always came back a few months after the states or other nations found me." He smiles wider, then laughs.

"Don't worry, we'll find the guys who want you dead and make sure they don't bother you any more. You mind staying with Nathan and Michael for a while? Michael's in a similar position as you, but he didn't actually die. Hmm. Out of all the states that were targeted, you were the only one who actually died to the point you couldn't come back. They tell you you were burned? That's one of the only ways a personification can be killed without destroying what they represent. That, and being torn apart into a bunch of tiny pieces." I shudder at the thought.

"Well, good thing they found you. The bad guys seem to want you to stay dead for some reason." And then the personification of America walked away, laughing his loud and obnoxious laugh.

"Was that really America?" I ask once I can't hear him any more. Nathan nods.

"Yep." he says.

"Not what you expected?" Michael asks as we start walking. I nod. "I know," he says. "When I first met him, he was really loud and annoying. But there's something about him that can cheer up even the gloomiest person."

"Ah," I say, nodding. Okay. Awkward silence...

"Well," Micheal says after clearing his throat. "We're all going to a secret location where all of the states, whether targeted or not, will stay until this whole thing blows over."

"Cool," I say, not really paying attention. I'm staring at the little coffee shop we just passed. My stomach growls. Nathan follows my gaze and turns to walk towards it. I follow him.

"Wait! Guys!" Michael yells as he runs after us. We ignore him.

(line break)

"Mmmm," I say as I sip my coffee. It may still be 75 degrees outside, but coffee is good anytime. I reach for a doughnut when suddenly it's grabbed by Nathan. I glare at him before he starts to eat it.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "That's mine, Nathan!" I freeze, my eyes widen, and I motion for the others to stay silent. Where had that feeling come from? Nathan and Michael wear confused expressions.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asks hesitantly, like he knows whats happening but needs confirmation.

"I think... we're being watched," I say. Silence. Awkward silence. Yeah...

"I think you're just being paranoid." Michael says finally. I nod in agreement. Then I reach over and take what's left of my doughnut.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaims. I laugh and finish the once-circular food of awesomeness. I love doughnuts. I stick my tongue out and take another doughnut. Yep. My life can be a pain sometimes *****coughNathancough,* but I think I'll get used to it eventually. Let's just hope I can survive all the other states while simultaneously having over 200 years of memories jammed into my brain. Wish me luck.

**Hi, everyone! *waves* I'm DeepSentinel, but you can call me Deep. Or Sentinel. Or whatever. I don't really care. :)**

**Headcanon time! The states are just like any other personification, and were around before England ever came here, same with America, and represented various native tribes. There were actually more Personifications back then. No personification is actually blood-related (cause there is no way I'm writing incest) but they can have similar relationships as if they were. Any body of people that have some kind of self-governing power (like a state or county) has a personification, but the less independent they are, the younger they are physically. Actual age has something to do with it, too. The states have the bodies of kids ranging in age from 12 (Hawaii) to 18 (Delaware). If a personification suffers a normally lethal injury (like getting shot in the head), they don't die unless their body is destroyed to the point where it's unrecognizable. If they do really die, they get reborn, and live a normal human life until other personifications find them, usually at the age they looked when they died. Then they start the memory recovery process, which has been as short as a few days, but as long as a few years. So there's no telling when Ohio'll get her memories of being Ohio back. Thank you if you actually read all of that.**

**I have no beta, so If you spot any spelling, or grammar mistakes, please tell me!**

**See that review button down there? It needs some love. Why don't you give it some, hmm? *wiggles eyebrows* *bricked***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: YES! I OWN IT! *bricked*. OR NOT.**

"Sir. I have news on the target."

"Oh, really? It certainly took long enough. Tell me, how did your mission go?"

"Um, well..."

"Spit it out!"

"She got away. We almost had her, but she was stalled outside the house long enough for the timer to go off and they still be at a reasonably safe distance away."

"Timer? What timer?"

"T-the timer on the bomb, sir!"

"What?"

"T-the bomb, sir. We b-blew up her house and her parents. We didn't plan for her to be stalled outside by a personification."

"You. Did. What!"

"B-blew up her house, sir."

"YOU IDIOT! If GHOST finds out who did that, they could take us down for good!"

"..."

"Who was the personification that stalled her long enough for your plan to fail?"

"M-Michigan, sir. He was posing undercover as a new student. Sir, GHOST knew who she was and were able to get to her before we did."

"I can see that, you idiot. You really messed this up."

"S-sorry, sir."

"But you can redeem yourself. The deer have fled into the safety of the woods. We simply have to be patient and wait until they think it's safe and come out again. Do you think you can do that?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

(linebreak)

"So, where exactly is this secret bunker?" I ask as we switch cars again. We're trying to loose the people after us.

"Several hundred feet below D. C. We call it Sean's Basement," Michael says nonchalantly.

"But what if D. C. gets bombed?" I ask. It doesn't make sense to put a secret protection place in one of the most-likely-to-be-bombed cities in the U. S.

"We're far enough underground that it won't affect us," Michael explains.

"So will all of the states be there?" I ask. Michael nods.

"D. C. himself and every single state and territory. America's not going down with us cause he has world meetings to attend. He's gonna try to figure out if anyone else has been threatened. I've heard rumors that Australia's states, Canada's provinces, Frances regions, and England's counties have been attacked, too, so we might see them if they're not staying in their own country. That's 73 people. Add that to the 50 states, D. C., and the 15 unincorporated territories, that's 139 people."

"Do all the states know about me?"

"The ones that were close to you or has frequent business with you do. A couple of them actually wanted to come along on the trip to find you, but America only authorized me and Nathan."

"So who knows?"

"Well, Kentucky, West Virginia, Pennsylvania, Georgia, Louisiana, Arizona, and Washington. You, Georgia, Louisiana, Arizona, and Washington are pretty much the only girl states, so you guys hung out a lot at meetings. And you were pretty close friends with Bretagne and Western Australia."

I feel like he was going to say more, but the car suddenly stops in front of an old, worn-down building on the outskirts of the city and a boy in his late teens or early twenties walks out as we get out of the car.

"Sean!" Michael calls. "What's up, dude?"

"Nothing much, just trying to get all the foreigners settled in."

"Really? Foreigners?"

"Hey, it's easier than saying provinces, counties, regions, and states," Sean looks at me. "Hey Ohio. You remember anything yet?" I shake my head.

"Nope."

"Ah, well, they'll come back eventually," he says. "Why don't we make our way downstairs before we attract attention?"

"Good idea," Nathan says, and we go into the shack. It's nothing impressive at all, and I wonder if they found the shack like this or had to fake all the cracks and dust. That's when the wall opens and we see a giant glass elevator.

"Cool," I say.

The elevator's shaft is closed off for the first 50 floors or so, but then it opens and we can see Sean's Basement, which is a terrible name for it. It should be called Sean's Gigantic-Under-Ground-City-of-Awesome-Hugeness or something like that, cause the bunker's seriously like twice the size of the city it's under. I look up and see that they even managed to get this fake sky thing, so it does actually look like a city, skyscrapers and all. There are a bunch of other elevators that go down into other parts of the bunker.

"How the heck did you guys manage this?" I ask with wide eyes. In the middle, there's this little park with trees and rivers, and everything looks 100% real to me.

"We started working on it back in the 50s during the cold war, and it was built not just for us, but for any country that was our ally. A special agent training facility for cities was established down here once the cold war died down, and it's still in use, so there are a bunch of cities from all over the world running around. Nations will occasionally guest teach, too, and I think it was Prussia's turn when shit hit the fan, so I think he's still here," Sean explains.

"Isn't Prussia not a country anymore?" I ask.

"Technically, yes, but for some reason he didn't fade when he was abolished, and he usually just chills in Germany's basement." I'm about to ask another question when Sean answers it. "No, it's not a giant underground bunker. It's an actual basement in Germany's civilian home."

"Oh," I say. The elevator doors open, and we step out into the little room at the bottom. A boy a few years younger than me was waiting for us.

"Hey, Ohio," he says. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Columbus. I'm taking you to the Tiffen Building, where your apartment is."

"Cool," I say, smiling. "Are Micheal and Nathan in the same complex?" I ask.

"Nope," Michael says. "I'm in the Jennings Building, and Nathan's in the Mason Building."

"Aw, that's too bad," I pout. "I was really hoping we could prank him." Nathan looks at me triumphantly.

"Don't worry," Micheal smirks. "Our building's aren't too far, and I'm sure our cities would love to help us out."

"Guys, please don't start another prank war," Sean says, holding his head. "Remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" I ask.

"The Simcoe Building ended up demolished, and there were paint bullets everywhere."

"Yeah, that was awesome," Micheal said, staring up at some random corner of the room. Silence. And this time, it isn't awkward! It's kinda more like a nostalgic silence...

"I'm going to my apartment now," Nathan announced. Micheal nodded.

"Yeah, I better go, too. See you guys later!" He waved.

"Bye," I said, then turned to follow Columbus, who was already walking away. "So you're my capitol."

"Yep," Columbus said, not really paying attention. He pulls out a hand held computer and taps some things in. I can't see what it is.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I'm on the Board of Managers."

"That sounds boring."

"Have you ever been to a world meeting?" Columbus asks suddenly.

"Yeah. 'T was as boring as hell."

"Multiply that by ten. That's a meeting of the Board of Managers."

I wince. "That sounds terrible." We come up to a large building with the word Tiffen on it.

"It is," Columbus says as we walk onto the elevator

"Do you ever get to have fun?"

"Well, tonight, me and a bunch of friends are going to a dance club. You wanna come?"

"Sure," I say. We step off the elevator and Columbus throws me a key.

"Cool. Meet us by the entrance to the park around 8:30."

"Wait, how do I get there?" But the elevator doors have closed. I turn around and look at my new apartment. "Wow..."

It's the most amazing apartments I've ever seen. Sky lights, a pool in my living room, a ginormous bathroom, and my bed... My bed is the most comfortable thing ever. I look at the clock. 4:08. I have plenty of time to take a nap and still get ready. So that's what I do.

"_Onatah!" a voice called. "Onatah, where are you?"_

"_I'm over here, Chowilawu!" I called back, giggling. A small Native American boy stepped out of the bushes, a huge smile on his face._

"_Do you know where Napayshni and Tooantuh are? I can't find them."_

"_Did you already find Lenmana?" I asked. Chowilawu nodded._

"_Yep! She's not very good at hiding."_

"_That's true," I giggled. "But I'm not giving away Napayshni or Tooantuh!"_

"_No, you have to! I found you, so you have to do what I say!" Chowilawu said, pointing at me._

"_Nuh-uh. Besides, then it wouldn't be as much fun!" I smiled._

"_Onataaahhhh~ come on!"_

"_Nope."_

_Chowilawu scrunched up his face and jumped on me._

"_Ah! Chowilawu! Stop!" I cried. He didn't listen, though. We heard footsteps approach and stopped fighting to look at the man standing before us._

"_Oh, Est-ce que je vous interromps?"_

I shoot out of bed, breathing heavily.

**Chapter 2. I really need to update things faster. Seriously.**

**Well, review! Seriously, I'd really like that. And so would this new review box *points down* Thanks for reading!**


End file.
